


Luthor Junior

by hubridbunny



Series: Super Dorks [2]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Probably Definitely OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 19:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hubridbunny/pseuds/hubridbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex wants a child. Clark isn't convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luthor Junior

**Author's Note:**

> Celebrating 250 hits and 10 kudos on Lex Looser. I never expected the fanfiction I wrote in 10 minutes as a joke to do so well. I'm stunned!

“Absolutely not.”

“Clark—”

“No.”

“Clark please, just listen—“ Lex jumped from his desk chair, where he had been showing off the specs for the proposed cloning machine to Clark, and chased after his boyfriend.

“No, Lex. We are not having a child.” Clark fixed him with that look he got when he was upholding the values of justice. Lex resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

Clark turned and crossed the hall to the bedroom they shared more than just occasionally. He grabbed his coat from where it had been tossed carelessly onto the back of an armchair in a moment of passion. He began shrugging it on over his (only slightly crumpled) dress shirt, and Lex put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Clark, we can be more than this," Lex gestured widely to the two of them and to the apartment they were in, one that Lex had bought years ago but had never used much until now, "I want us to be more than this." The reason went unstated—they didn't say 'I love you's.

"Doesn't this seem like the next logical step?" Lex asked gently. Lex knew Clark well enough to know that he was more receptive to emotion than to any calculations Lex could make (he had already made them and checked and rechecked them). And Clark knew Lex well enough to know that not all of his emotions were just for show.

"How is a clone of either of us 'the next step'?" When Lex was upset, he lost his good humor and his threats were thinly veiled by his business-like formality. His anger was the cold blade of a sword. When Clark was upset, his voice rose and his emotions reigned.

Lex _did_ roll his eyes then. “If this is about the cloning machine, there’s nothing to worry about. The child won’t be a direct clone of either of us. I can recombine our DNA so it will be just like if we..." He didn't finish that sentence. Even though he kept it under wraps for the sake of public appearances, nothing about their relationship bothered Lex. But the topic of how their relationship was ‘different’ always made Clark twitch. It may not have mattered to a Kryptonian, but above all else Clark was raised human. In Kansas.

“Lex," Clark sighed, tired, "neither of us has time to take care of a child." His anger was the raw power of a raging fire—a fire so hot that it quickly burned itself out.

"We could make it work, and neither of us would have to give up what we're doing now. I can take time off from the company,” _oh how his father would have hated to hear him say that_ , (‘ _good_ ,’ he thought) “and the whole justice league is there to take care of things when justice calls." Clark looked uncertain, but at least now he was listening.

“Think about it, Clark. We could be a family.” He knew the Kents had instilled the importance of family on Clark's mind—of course he did. It was the one thing that could make Clark stop in his tracks.

It was Lex's trump card.

Clark frowned and he looked away from Lex, but his eyebrows furrowed like they did when he was thinking about something. Lex allowed himself a private smile.

 

“And he can inherit my company when he grows up!”

“Lex—!”


End file.
